Sonic the Prince
by KirbyCZ
Summary: AU: Whats this? Sonic and Eggman are making plans? Talks of fleets and battles? Eggman Addressing Sonic like hes royalty? Whats going on here? Rouge, looking for treasure, finds out that Sonic and Eggman are working together on something big. R and R pplz


**Sonic the Prince**

_Horrible title I know, but it'll make sense when you read the prologue._

_Also any and all writers, please join me at fanficfactory(dot)proboards(dot)com and submit and share your story ideas. Who knows? The next big story may be born from our collective imaginations._

**Prologue: Its Time**

He sat in his sanctuary, his bedroom slash office, the place where all his plans came to be. He laughed as he read a headline on the net.

_Sonic the Hedgehog – A hero or a threat?_

The article went on how all the disasters that occurred in the last several years was all aimed at Sonic and how the author of the article suggested sending Sonic to live on the remains of Ark to keep the Earth Safe.

But, he guessed, the author was right. All his schemes were aimed at Sonic, but not because he hated the blue hedgehog. No…that could be father from the truth. He was training Sonic. For seven years, ever since they first clashed, he was training him, forcing the teen to improve his skills and abilities. He was making Sonic into what he was today.

Why? Because Sonic needed to be trained. He needed to be trained to capitalize on his inherent abilities. Sonic needed to become stronger so they could return to Mobius and save Sonic's world.

He was Doctor Ivo Robotnik, younger brother to Doctor Julius Robotnik. And he was against what his brother was doing to the world.

Now don't get him wrong – he always wanted to rule his own piece of land – in fact, People are living in cities he help build, using security forces he helped create. But he knew that his talents would go to waste sitting on a throne somewhere, growing fatter with age.

But Sonic…Sonic was the prince of his own land, along with his twin brother and sister. And as long as he knew the blue hedgehog, he was never the one who'd feel like sitting on a throne (unless he had one too many chili dogs but we're not going into that.)

Ivo heard the sounds of robots being trashed and sighed. 'At least I don't need to go find him and threaten the world again.' Getting up from his desk, he left his room to go confront Sonic and tell him the good news.

After years of research, they could go home. And nothing, he thought could stop him.

(--Scene Change--)

Rouge grinned as she climbed through the ventilation shaft of Eggman's Base. She knew following Sonic here would be worth it, as she guessed Eggman has some brilliant scheme to take over the world using her precious gems (a.k.a the chaos emeralds).

It was no hidden fact that Rouge loved gems. It was her lifeblood. And she made it her life's goal to surround herself with the most beautiful gems in the world…as soon as she can get those idiots to stop using them for selfish deeds like saving or taking over the world.

She stopped her mental rant when she came upon a vent where she could see Sonic and Eggman below. Being a bat, she could hear every word they were saying.

(--Scene Change--)

"What are ya up to, Eggman," Sonic demanded to know in his usual bravado. He expected Eggman to fire back his cocky taunt with one of his own, but all he got was a sigh.

"Cut the games, your highness," Eggman replied with a no-nonsense tone, " I was hoping you would come soon, I have finished the project and can safely say out time is up."

Rouge frowned from her hiding place, 'Your highness…project…whats going on here…'

"I see," Sonic spoke in somber tones, "Then everything is set for us to return back to Mobius…should we alert the others?"

"I haven't contacted Chaotix yet, and Knuckles is being stubborn as usual," Eggman replied smoothly, "And I know you would tell the queen, seeing that you and her are close."

"In not so many words," Sonic said blushing, "However, keeping up this charade has strained the relationship," Then he shook his head, "Back to the matter at hand. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, the fleet is ready for launch, just in case we come into contact with enemy forces, and Metal Sonic now understands his new role, under heavy duress, of course."

"Metal always hated that you modeled him after me, but at least he won't hold it against us once he comes into contact with Mecha."

"Indeed."

'I don't know whats going on but it sounds like Sonic and Eggman are working together, along with Knuckles and the Chaotix…I better warn the president…' Rouge slowly slipped away, her mind switching from Treasure hunter to Agent of the Global United Nations Forces or G.U.N. Forces. Something big was brewing and who knows what could happen when Sonic and Eggman work together.

**End of Prologue**

_Read and Review and tell me whatcha think_


End file.
